the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Leonora Lesso/@comment-36359738-20181021231105
Can we PLEASE stop pretending Lady Lesso was a good teacher? NO. SHE WASN'T. THE ONLY STUDENTS WHO HAD THE BALLS TO ACTUALLY FIGHT AN EVER WERE THE COVEN AND SOPHIE. AND NOT FOR LADY LESSO'S TEACHING. Also, she HUMILIATED and TORTURED students. If that's being a good teacher, then Aric was the best teacher to ever step in SGE. Also, she was a coward and a traitor. She abandoned her SON for a job. A JOB. She only betrayed Rafal because of Dovey and because Rafal didn't take her seriously. Lets face it, if Rafal gave her actual power, she would have remained by his side. How do I know this? LOOK AT HER BEHAVIOR IN BOOK 1. She 100% had Rafal's mentality! She ALLOWED Sophie to became the witch who nearly destroyed BOTH schools. She only took liking for Sophie when she saw her power. If Sophie was powerless, Lady Lesso would DESPISE her. Oh, and for Dovey? Pfft. Lady Lesso never showed any friendship for the old woman. She only became "friends" with Dovey in the Second Book - when Evelyn Sader, her RIVAL, became Dean. Seems fitting becoming the friend of the powerful fairy who's against your rival. Also, as if it wasn't enough abusing Aric in the past, Lady Lesso then locked him up for an EVER. Ok, I KNOW Aric killed Tristan and I KNOW he tortured people. But Lesso could easily make someone else convince Aric that it would be better for HIM to go against Rafal, which would totally be great. Because Aric would be directly betraying Rafal - as he was Dean - he'd probably be killed by a zombie, so problem's solved. When Agatha and Tedros were captured, if Aric was still alive, he wouldn't be held hostage, he'd be killed. But again on Aric. Aric should be punished for Tristan's murder and torturing students (not that he would if he had survived, the Evil teachers approved torture and the only person who gave a crap about Tristan was Kiko), but NOT for Lesso's murders. Why? BECAUSE HE WAS MAKING JUSTICE WITH HIS BARE HANDS. Ask yourself: if someone you TRUSTED tried to kill you, wouldn't you kill said person? Face it: you WOULD. No matter how forgiving you call yourself, your heartbreak would speak louder. I have been betrayed more than once. And if I had the chance to make those people suffer, I'd make Aric look nice. "But Lesso didn't try to kill him!!!", you say. SHE DID. Really, are you THAT stupid to think that a 6 YEAR OLD WOULD SURVIVE THE WOODS? Plus, Lady Lesso would be only be punished for her crimes. By what she did to Aric, she violated a bunch of his human rights, traumatized him and probably triggered a bunch of mental issues. And YES, ARIC COMMITED A LOT OF CRIMES AGAINST STUDENTS. BUT LADY LESSO CLEARLY APPROVED TORTURE AND WANTED TO SEE A BUNCH OF EVERS DEAD. SHE ENCOURAGED SOPHIE TO KILL. SHE TRAINED KIDS TO KILL. So yeah, Lady Lesso is awful and should be remembered as Aric is. She wasn't a hero. Any other teacher could have done what she did on the War. As a matter of fact, what she was doing in the War was COMPLETELY CONVINIENT. She was protecting herself from Aric and getting rid of a boss who didn't take her seriously, along with giving herself a chance to be remembered as role model.